Impossible meeting and strange needs
by Haytang
Summary: My first fanfic ever, with Kanda Yuu and Sesshoumaru-sama, who had the pleasure to meet in Sesshys time after an accident with the Ark, and, well, see for yourself, if you have nothing against malexmale relationships, that is. Lemon and stuff,so watch out
1. Chapter 1

Me: Helllloooooooo~!

I am Haytang, and this is my first fanfic ever, and, what I wanted to say, please bear with it. Because not only is this the first, but also...well, let me put it this way: I am not English, and I am only learning it since 2008, and... I am not good enough. Don't kill me please...

Kanda: Now what, are you going to make them pity you, or are you going to do some writing too?

Me: YUU-CHAAAAAAAN!*trows herself on him and huggs him*

Aw, I died and landed in Heaven somehow~!

Kanda: Let. Me. Go!

Me: Tell them what's needed for them to know, then _maybe_...

Kanda: Right, so she doeas not own Inuyasha, and -man either...she wished she me.

Me: And the warnings?

Kanda: *looks worryed* Is there such a thing needed?

Me: *evil grin* Hell yeeeah~...You know why, Sesshy?

Sesshy:This text contains things like yaoi, a bit of non-con, so if you don't like it, better back off.

Kanda: O.o YAOI? *pales* Oh God, save me!

Me: Read and rewiew please! =3

**Impossible meeting and strange needs**

*** Kanda's POV** *

I was soooooo going to murder Komui. And it won't be nice, and fast would be probably the last word to describe it. First, I will cut some unneeded parts of him off, like ears, nose, most of his fingers and toes, and his manhood, if he has somethig like that, I mean. Then I'll show him the bills the Beansproud's food costs. And that in one mere month only...back to the plan, next comes the destruction of his lab, and all the dangerous stuff he invented goes down with it. Then there is a good-sounding Chineese tortue, Thousend Cuts Death or what. And just before he dies, I will be the one telling him his sister is dating Lavi since our little General-babysitting missions. He will die so fuckin' hard...

'Kay, perhalps this has gonna too far. But I surely need something that is capable of luring my mind from my current state.

I mean, I was fucking transported to another damned dimension, and that 'cause Komui needed to let one of his more-than-crazy experiments getting explosed in my face. While I stood next to the Arch's opening gate. Big BANG, a little falling in the dark, landing on my butt in a waterless fountain. In the middle of a forest. A forest with...well, with fuckin' crazy DEMONS! No akuma, no Noah, real (?) living DEMONS just like in the legends!

Komui has his head in his ass two minutes after I got home.

Not that I couldn't deal with those demons. I am Japanese, and I know the traditions of my country, including fairytales, and so the demons and their weaknesses, etc. The problem was with the humans. First thing I heard after arriving in the firs vilage was : „A demon! Kill him! We have to get its blood for the medicine for 'I-dont-care-so-whatever'-sama!"

I had to take my leave at high speed.

This happened two whole weeks ago. Since then, I lived running hiding and killing demons 24/7. I had injuries covering my entire body, wich was something impressive with my regenerating ability. Ah yes, and my clotches were half torn apart. No way I could ever fix them, and not only because I would make things wosre everytime I tried, but also because I barely had time to sleep and eat, other things were not allowed. There were times I found people who helped me, a miko, other strange ones, and one time, a Lord asked me if I was willing to...khm...serve him. I told him I was male. He told me it was okay with such a nice body and cute face. I could not tell if he survived, though I put great effort not hurting him bad enough to die. He did not deserve that, he shuold suffer before so.

Well, that's my current situation. I am walking away to find a place to sleep or even bathe or eat before sleeping...I am hungry, sleepy and covered with at least 50 types of blood, including mine. And dirt, and other things too. So I decided to go towards the mountain in the west from me. I cleared that place from demons a few days ago, so there couldn't be too many of them. I hoped.

* **Sesshomaru's POV** *

I smelled blood. Fresh human blood, and something that smelled like a human after two weeks of bloodbath without taking a real bath. Disgousting. A soldier that went insane in battles, or anything that went insane, anywhere. And this thing is in my territory.

No way I would allow it. Even though I don't care for those who are weak enough to die by the hands of a human, such disgousting things are certainly not welcomed in the West.

-Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un, stay.-I ordered them, and flew away without any further expanation. Either of them had to know, especially Rin. She couldn't stand humans being killed, and if they were evil. She never said, but it didn't ask for a genius to guess. And I was now going to do just that.

I headed ovards the source of the smell, hoping I wouldn't pass out because of the damage it did to my oversensitive nose. But even so, I still became...irritated when the smell begun to disappear, how dare that something slipping out of my hand after I went crazy because the disgousting smell made sure I couldn't sleep for three days! I increased my speed, and let out a low growl, something nobody heard ever since I agreed with my half-brother to let eachother be, in order to have our peace. I was furious.

That feeling then turned in confusion and curiosity as a new scent made its way towards my nose. It was sweet, enchanting, relaxing and alluring, all at the same time. And it carried the hint of power too.

And it appeared from where that smell slowly dissappeared.

Now what?

I slowed down to think it tough before I do something to disgreace my name. Well then, it had to be either a trap, or someone is letting the owner of the disgousting smell disappear. Now really curious, I walked towards the place in question, that was no more than 500 meters away. It took my nose and mind the time I walked 360 of these to recognise the smell of a small lake. 80 more to realize what it meant.

I stopped in that instant. Because there was no way, and I meant it, NO WAY the reason behind the sudden chage is bathing no more than 60 meters away. Most probably naked. The thought, and this scent, it was impossible to controll myself.

Next thing I knew I was barely 20 meters away from the bathing beauty, hidden by a couple of bushes. „Kamisama" was my first thought. No wonder. The contrast of the dark hair and creamy looking, pale skin, the damp yet silky mops of hair, the slightly manly-looking features... „Please, be a man, please, please!"

...yes, I am male. And yes, I do like males instead of females. Yes, this makes me a gay demon, allright?

So there I was, trembling from the battle of fear and hope inside me. And that because a mere human. A human, whose name, age, sex and face and, well, everything else is unknown to me. Just great. If anyone ever gets to know this, I am doomed, and I will kill myself...or let my little brother kill me, I will go down in a fight that way, that's the least after all.

And I still couldn't look away, let alone go back to where I came from, not even with these kind of thoughts. I tried, but I couldn't. But my lost efforts caused some merely audiable sounds, that even I would have had difficulityes to hear from that distance. The human, on the other hand, seemed to hear it without trouble, and turned towards its source-me.

My eyes widened as I was finally allowed to investigate his features. It is said, that no human is allowed by the gods to have the beauty of the beast, that we upper demons are. He seemed to be one of the excepcions, and if not, that could only be because he was even more than that. His eyes, as dark as ink, sharper than draggers as they shoot quick glances in my direction, while the man grabbed his katana and prepared himself for any incomming attack, the swung of his hair, thosee perfect lips... I stood there, unable to move, bewitched by the greace his movements followed eachother, and the play of muscles beneath his flawless skin. Then he moved to hide, as soundless as possible, and that gave me the willpower to move.

Not even one second passed, and I found myself at most 7 meters away from the lake, with the human beauty staring at me with threatening eyes, a katana pounting towards my throat.

-Who are you and what do you want there?-he asked in a demanding and dangerous tone. I closed my eyes, savouring the feelings it caused inside my body. „Aah, his voice... Kamisama, _PLEASE_...!" I begged without understanding what my point exactly was.

Well, all right, there were a few ideas on my mind, heated sex being one of them...

-Since we are in my land, it should be me asking these questions, human.

* **Kandas POV** *

-Since we are in my land, it should be me asking these questions, human.

I growled inwardly, another of those guys, just perfect. He had not attacked me yet, though. Well, _yet_. Perhalps I could get into my clothes before that happens...

-But I do not wish to investigate, the reason I came here was only the lake. So, would you allow me to join your bathing, stranger?- he really seemed to wait for my allowance, wich was kind of uncommon to me, especially since... I don't know how long, the only person ever asking me such questions was Lenalee, but even that was just an act of being polite.

-...Sure, your presence does not bother me, 'milord'.-I didn't know if he really was one, but 'demon' sounded far worse. He seemed to be all right with it, since he gave me a little smile. Goddamn handsome...wait, _WHAT_?

-I am thankfull to hear that. May I ask what brought you there, no need to answer if you decide I was not worth it.- He asked as he begun to undress, not being bothered by the fact I could see him all clear. I could hear the curiosity in his voice, and the musement as he said not being worthy as well. Kind of selfconfident, are we now?

But I had a few questions to ask myself, so I decided he was worthy hearing my story... most of it.

-You will probably not believe me the reasoning I give you, but I ask you to hear me out, as you were the one asking.- he nodded, slightly disturbed at my not-too-polite voice. -Well, first thing I have to tell you is that I am not from this age, maybe not even from this dimension, but I am not sure which the case is. I got there by accident, as the result of an experiment turned out bad, I suppose. And I can not get back to the right...time or place. The next problem is that all kinds of demons keep attacking me, and some humans as well, so I could not research anything. I barely had time to sleep, let alone that.

He nodded, then sat down on a rock (or some other thing) in the water, so that only his shoulders and abowe were out of the water, and his hair was floating in the water...and the fluffy thing he previously had on his right shoulder and then covered his private parts with as well. He looked gorgeous sitting there under the moon, eyeing me in a way that nearly made me blush, calmness radiating from the whole being he was...

-So that was the reason for that scent of old blood around this place not too long ago. I was wondering, but now I understand.- I glared at the man, not knowing how to take this, or how he knew... If he wasn't spying on me, he just could not...my expression darkened, and that seemed to amuse him too.- Now now, don't bee so, of course I could smell it, from miles away I should probably tell you. It was quite an aggressive scent, and I am a demon, elder than you could imagine. Not to mention I am a dogdemon, and Lord of the West.

-...I see. Please excuse my behavior, I really am exhausted. And I hope that scent is gone by now.- Lord of the West, huh? No wonder he was like he was...

-Yes it did, do not worry.- the demon told me, taking a long breath and letting it out slowly, enjoying the air. Couldn't blame him, his nose should have been really oversensitive, and I could tell I had a smell like Allen's room after twoo months without anyone checking if it was cleaned regulary. Or worse...the next words of the demon dragged me back from the painfull memories- Your scent right now is really delicious, suits your beauty well.

I stared at the demon. And stared...and felt the long awaited blush appear. This man, who seemed to bee more gorgeous than it should be allowed by any upper being had just said these words to me... Wait, correction: this male _DEMON_ said.

-Thank you, milord.-I muttered, not looking at him, I did not want to be seduced by a demon's words and more-than-just-nice body, not to mention other details about him, like his voice, or... NO, stop it, right THERE!

-Sesshoumaru.

***Sesshoumaru's POV***

I saw his blush and that he was scolding himself because of it. So I deffinietly had an effect on him. His formal answer did not please me in the way this fact did, not the slightest. I wanted to get closer to him, so I had to think of a way to prevent him closing up.

-Sesshoumaru.-I corrected him with a nearly non-existent smile, wich he seemed to notice newertheless...at least he blushed again. Well, not bad for a beginning.- May I get your name to know as well?

-Kanda Yuu. Please call me Kanda if you wish to use it...Sesshoumaru-sama.

I was still not entirely satisfied with his tone, but it was minor compared to how arousing it was, hearing my name rolling out of his lips... I needed a distraction.

There is a phase, I don't exactly know what it is, but something about wishes turning out bad while coming true. Well, in my case, a couple of not too weak hawk-demons attacking us was just not exactly the kind of distraction I wanted. It certainly did the job, never the less. We ended up with our backs to eachother, surrounded by the corpses of the demons, their blood all over us and the place, even the lake was turned red. I looked over my shoulder at Kanda.

-Not too far is a hot spring, we should move there and wash ourselves. Follow me.

I grabbed my clothes and walked towards said place, only hopig he would follow me, wich he did, not without some growling about my over-sized ego though. Wich did a great job in amazing me, as nobody ever dared anything like that in my presence, aside Inuyasha of course, but the idiot does _not_ count.

We reached the spring without further incidents, and got in, gratefull for its heat as the weather became a bit too cold for walking around naked. The bathing itself, on the other hand, went quite eventfull. At first I noticed nothing, perhalps Kanda was even less talkative, but that was not surprising after he saw me fighting. Not that I was so much better than him, he was surprisingly talented in fact. More than humans usually (or not just usually) were.

But then. I know it sounds like in some old romantic story, but he actually slipped. I caught him before he sunk under the water. And there it was, the possiblity I hoped would come: I felt his groin press against my heated body, and I took this oppurnity.

I held him still, even as he tried to get free, obviously embarrased, and hardening further. I let out a low laught.

-Now, now, seems like you have a...little problem there, Kanda. Let me help you take care on it, ne?- not witing for an answer, I pinned him against a not too rough rock still in the water, kissing him hungrily, then I forced both of his arms above his head with one arm, then started suching and licking his jaw and neck, leaving a few marks here and there in the progress. I caressed the soft skin of his chest, paying a bit attencion to both nipples, then my hand travelled further down, drawing little circles on his flat abdomen, then further, leaving his cock untouched, and caressing his inner tights. I earned low whimpers and moans with my tortue, and decided to make them louder.

I decided to let my tail hold his hands in place, and begun to lick one of his hard nipples, while one of my hands teased the tip of his manhood and the other massaged his balls. He was still trying to get free, but this stopped him for a few seconds, giving me enough time to kiss him deep before my hand left his balls to circle around his puckered entrace.

***Kanda's POV***

I was being abused by a demon. Like a damn virgin in those fucked up books Lenalee sometimes read. And I could do nothing, but moan and whimper and who knows what else, my efforts to get away not even worth noticing, and I slowly got to even enjoy the whole thing! Well, 'till he wasn't trying to touck my hole, that is. Then some of my second life's early memories hit in, and my vision turned red. No way, NO FUCKING WAY IN BLOODY HELL I would let anyone use me like a FUCKING _BITCH_ ever again!

I growled and get free, then pinned the demon against the vey same rock, a bit harder than he did with me, and grabbed his cock with one hand, pumping it slowly a few times.

-Oh, help me, would you? Well, isn't that nice, Sesshoumaru-_sama_? Correction, were it not nice, if you just wouldn't plan on using me as your bitch? You know what? Offer accepted, but it will be your ass that'll be fucked, demon!

To demonstrate and give weight to my words, I abandoed his cock and pushed two fingers in him. The painfull cry stopped me, however. I looked at him, and saw his fear, and guilt too. He probably wasn't trying to hurt me, perhalps pleasure me...whatever happened to me in the past, it was not his fault. And he couldn't have known it, either.

So I made myself calm down, and pulled my fingers out carefully to not hurt him more than unavoidable. He was trembling, sobbing and a lone tear escaped from his eyes, that I licked away. Trew me a confused look, then turned his head away,probaby prepared for a hit or yelling at him or something like these. I realised I needed to calm him down somehow, most probably apologizing before I continue- this time as gentle as posible. So I took a deep breath and went forth.

- Sorry.

He looked at me, even more confused, a hint of hope hidden beneath the fear.

- I apologize for my rudeness and the pain I caused. I... had bad experiences in the past and my wrath about it took controll, but I realise those things were not your fault, nor could you know about them. I made a big mistake, please forgive me.

He sighted in relief, but the confused look was still there as he looked up to our hands. I was still holding his arms down. Well, no mistake there.

- I won't release you yet.- fear returned, confusion still there. I refused to roll my eyes in annoyance and kissed the demon as soft as I could. Fear vanished.- You want me too, am I right? Well then, be a good demon and submit, I promise to be as gentle and caring as possible. Relax and enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, it took me a long while, but, hey, there it is: chapter two! Awwww, just ain't ya all incredibly proud of me?

Sessh: No.

Muse: No. Lazy cow.

Me: HEY! I was working, okay? But there are so many ideas in my head I am too distracted! And this is _your_ fault! *points at Muse*

Kanda: *draws Mungen* What. The. _HELL_. Is. This CRAP?

Me: *looks uncomfortable* Erm... a fiction?

Kanda: YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME HAVE SEX WITH A MALE DEMON!

Me and Sessh: At least you are on top!

Muse: And isn't it just hot, you two together? *drools*

Kanda: *points Mungen at the writer in fury*

Me: Oh, shit... *runs away* Next time you are soooooo gona be uke!

Muse: Heh. Now I can mess with this even more.

Sessh: ... Haytang owns nothing, don't read this if you are underage, homophobe, or easy to offend. Could we start now and get it ower with?

_I promise to be as gentle and caring as possible. Relax and enjoy it._

***Sesshoumaru's POV***

I stared into his midnight black eyes for a moment before closing my golden ones and swallowing. I really didn't want this. It was not what was supposed to happen. Yet I couldn't get away, my body refused to move despite the orders my mind screamed at it, hence I couldn't escape. So I ... accepted my fate, that I was to become this human's toy. But I refused to let any sound escape my lips, not wanting to let _him _know about my frustration, and slight fear, even. Slight, because I knew he had no intention of hurting me, at least no more than unavoidable. Fear, because I knew it _would_ hurt, not only my body but my spirit as well. I was a virgin that way, and for a good reason – I was too strong to be subdued, and my dignity refused any and every form of surrender, be it a matter of sex or something else. And now ... well, seems like there really is a first time for everything. But to 'relax and enjoy it'? Not very likely.

-Open your eyes.

I felt soft hands caress my cheeks and lips, and I obeyed with a sigh. His onyx eyes met mine and let me see a part of his soul, successfully calming me down. I was right. He didn't want to hurt me. He is ... _safe_. I blinked in surprise, where did that come from?

-You really do not want this.

Not a question. I nodded nonetheless, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him. Who in their right minds would want their first time (as an uke) to be in the open for anyone passing by to see, with a stranger that was, on top of it, a human? If anybody ever found out, I was sure to lose my position and name ... or at least the respect of everyone, and their fear ... Not to mention the disgrace I bring on my father's name.

-But you want me.

A statement again. And as his hand ran down on the side of my neck and my chest, I felt my body respond in a way that just couldn't be misunderstood. Well, yes, who wouldn't want him one way or the other? Such a beauty ...

His eyes widened slightly and a soft blush found its way to his cheeks. I felt my face redden as well as I realized I said my thoughts out loud. My eyes closed yet again as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

Then he begun to laugh. Low and soft, as if trying to suppress it. I glare and pouted at him, not wanting to voice my thoughts in case they would embarrass myself further. Lucky move. I wouldn't have possibly been able to end my sentence. He was ... drop dead gorgeous, as some would put, for the lack of a better term. I could only stare at this face of him, his wide smile and closed eyes, his hair hanging free as he trembled from laughing.

His lips were suddenly on mine, his tongue sneaking its way into my mouth, then proceeding in exploring it. Thoroughly. He missed absolutely no spot of it, and I couldn't help but moan at the new sensation. Nobody ever dared to be like this, this demanding, possessive, trying and succeeding in dominating me. I loved it, I hated it, and I definitely wanted more of it.

Guess I should be more careful with my wishes.

He lifted me up in bridal style, then walked out of the lake and towards a nice little place that was more or less ideal for lying around and... other things as well. I didn't resist. Not as he carried me, not as he placed me down, careful as to not hurt me, not as he laid on top of me, mindful not to crush me, and not as he begun to kiss and caress me once again. I couldn't resist. I was too curious, and... it just felt too good, way too good.

I vaguely wondered if it was him or the situation or something else, then he begun to slide down, kissing his way down my throat and chest, stopping only to pay some tortuously pleasurable attention to my nipples, and I was too lost in the sensations to think. I would have probably wondered what my human (my? when did _that_ happen?) was going to do if I weren't. But as it was, all I did was to moan and whimper as he continued his journey southwards. Then he reached his destination, and my eyes flew wide as I arched my back, screaming.

***Kanda POV***

I kissed and sucked and licked my way down, intent on making him forget his fears and drown in pleasure, and wanting to taste him everywhere. I succeeded, if the sounds were anything to go by. His sounds were driving me mad, and his scream as I took his cock in my mouth was downright delicious. As was he, by the way. He tasted like wind and thunder and something uniquely _him_... I decided I needed to taste _all_ of him, so I licked ad sucked and did everything I learned back ther... don't go there.

Anyway, he was trashing and moaning, needy, begging, so wanton... Then he was coming, and I swallowed it all before kissing him soundly on the lipps.

He didn't pull away, but he seemed disturbed by something. Again. Made me curious, and slightly annoyed.

- Mind sharing what's bothering you?

He hesitated, but a pinch to his left nipple made him decide quickly.

- I... Is it routine in your home to... What you just did?- He was flushed, his eyes full of need, and he was staggering with his words... cute. I smiled at that though while nodding, he wouldn't like being called cute. But it was fitting.- Well, erm-He bit his lips, as if not believing he just used that not-quite-a-word -There, it's something most people won't do... not even slaves, jet you... ungh!

I let go of his abused nipple, and stroked his cheek.

- Anything is accepted in sex that both parties are all right with in my home. As long as it stays between them, at least.- I began to tease his hardening cock, making him pant. Nice.- Well, if you are uncomfortable with something I do, you must tell me so, understand? I want you to enjoy this.

- But you are still going to take me, are you not?

I smirked at him. My demon lord was definitely enjoying the experience, not that he would admit it... yet.

- But of course.

I waited for him to protest. He didn't. He just swallowed, closed his eyes... and offered his body to me.

Now how could have I not accepted _that_ particular offer?

I begun with the teasing again, only this time I paid real attention to all his sweet spots, instead of rushing down. He moaned, panted, whimpered and screamed, trashing wildly, rubbing against me in the process. I eventually begun to caress his inner thigh, and he spread his legs while looking deep into my eyes. He was so erotic, so sensual, he almost made me lose it there.

I growled and put three fingers on his lips.

- Wet them.

He didn't. He kissed me and got up, then smiled before vanishing, only to be back a second later. I raised one eyebrow at the seed in his hand, and he blushed, but didn't look away.

- It contains some oil, and I thought it might be better than saliva.

Made sense. I smiled as I pulled him back down, and kissed him. He really was cute.

***Sesshomaru POV***

What was I doing? I should have ran the moment I got away, no, the moment I could move again. I would say I _actually_ should have fought him, but I am aware I would have probably lost, due to reasons I do _not_ wish to think about.

I didn't run. I collected what I thought would make this, ugh, _experience_ less painful for me, and went back to my human straight away.

Kamisama, when did he become _my_ human? What was becoming of _me_? I will never again be able to look at the portraits of my ancestors, my disgrace of a half-brother would probably be more of their liking than me... but...

_It felt so good! _

The way he kissed and caressed me, the sinful feel of his mouth on my manhood, even his fingers, prodding, caressing, pumping in and out of my channel, preparing me for him, pleasuring me... though it did hurt at first, and I was just too much aware of the fact that it would hurt more when he took me.

At least I accepted the fact now.

His fingers suddenly hit a wonderful spot inside me, an hot white pleasure exploded in front of my eyes, blinding me as I cried out his name.

I think he smirked. I think I begged him to do it again. I am almost certain I begun to move my hip, and he just _had_ to choose that moment to pull his fingers out of me (when did he get the fourth in?), leaving me empty, carving to be filled again.

And he just _so_ had to begun conversation at that point!

- You are so beautiful like this. To think nobody ever saw you like this before me... nobody ever dared to touch you like this, it makes me want to be rough and gentle at the same time. What about you, _my Lord Sesshomaru_? Would you like me to be careful on your first time, to slowly, softly cherish this delightful body of yours, or... to take you, be with you like no one before, to claim you right now and there... the choice is yours, _milord_.

I was quite... shocked, to say at least. I never heard anyone talk like that, ever. My mind froze, and hold completely still, trying to comprehend what the man above me just said.

My body didn't seem to have the same problem. It shuddered in pleasure at Kanda's words, moaning quietly. It answered on its own, as well.

- P... please, Kanda-sama, take me. Claim me. _Mark_ me.

I didn't even have the time to be horrified at my choice of words before he growled and sunk into me in one hard and fast thrust, making me yell with both pain and pleasure. It hurt, and I didn't like that, but it felt, it just felt _right_.

Kamisama, I didn't even care what that implied anymore. I only cared for my seme to _move_...

I whimpered, pitiful even to my own ears, and he understood. He pulled out slowly only to slam right back, hard, powerful, intense, and then again and again and...

He hit my lotus point again and my pants and gasps turned into cries of his name, my hips beginning to move in time of his thrusts. He grunted and went faster, making me tighten around his flesh, my senses overloaded, and I think I might have cried a few tears from the pleasure he made me feel.

- K-Kanda, please...

A hard, cruel thrust, it hit that spot, giving me pleasure, but it hurt me at the same time. And these sensations mixed, and it was somehow... so _good_!

- What was that?

He knew what I felt. He knew, and acted accordingly... and it didn't make me feel ashamed. That... was a good sensation, as well. I almost smiled, but another thrust made me scream.

- Kanda_-sama_, please, I need to come, please, I...

He kissed me deeply, thoroughly, swallowing yet another scream.

- You may come.

I did. I screamed louder than ever, and I released my seed between our bodies, white pleasure clouding my senses, but not enough for me not to hear his scream, not to feel him fill me with his essence.

I wasn't aware I arched off the ground until I fell back onto it, my mind going black as I passed out from the force of my orgasm.

***Kanda POV***

I collapsed, only managing to not crush my demonic lover by luck. He looked younger than me like that, eyes closed, sleeping (well, passed out really, but in a good way) and unguarded. He seemed almost vulnerable. So beautiful.

I managed to get up, clean us both and make us a bed from our clothes (at an approximately safe place) by sheer willpower only. Then I placed him down on it and lay down myself, slowly falling asleep while stroking the soft white fur of his tail, amused by the sudden purring, wondering how this night would seem tomorrow morning.

Hopefully he wouldn't be too embarrassed... or wish to kill me.

AN: O.O shit, this took LONG, as in, I didn't expect it would take this long!

So, erm, I won't make too many excuses, I am just a lazy idiot like this... but I'll try to hurry my fat ass up this time around.

Kanda: ... Don't you have to graduate this year?

Muse: Nononono, let her be, it's all right... -looks at Haytang nervously- Erm, you know this is more important? You love me more than those horrible teachers, right? Right?

Me: ... well, I'll probably rather write than learn, but I think I should prepare for those damn exams... -looks at all her favorite bishis- On second though, however...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello guys, miss me? I got a new chapter ready, just for you!

Sessh: Shouldn't you study for your exams? Or just simply study, because this is your last year at high school?

Muse and me: Shaddup.

Me: I _do_ study. On my spare time. But I am extremely busy, okay? Besides, I have 5 months 'til graduation… oh shit, only 5 more months! *panics*

Other: -_-'''''''''

I just remembered how I forgot to answer my reviewers, so, erm, sorry. Making up for it now.  
**ardentes**: Sorry for ukeSesshomaru, but I like to bring him down a notch or two, so he is gonna be struck as the uke for this fic. Sorry again… AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS! I hope to live up to the expectations =)  
**azab**: there. continue to review, please3  
**vamplover87 .9**: there's more for you.  
**Reaping-Vampire**: Thank you, I plan to keep this show on road. :D

BTW, anyone wanna beta for me?

_**Impossible meeting and strange needs**_

_Chapter 3_

_***Kanda POV***_

_I collapsed, only managing to not crush my demonic lover by luck. He looked younger than me like that, eyes closed, sleeping (well, passed out really, but in a good way) and unguarded. He seemed almost vulnerable. So beautiful._

_I managed to get up, clean us both and make us a bed from our clothes (at an approximately safe place) by sheer willpower only. Then I placed him down on it and lay down myself, slowly falling asleep while stroking the soft white fur of his tail, amused by the sudden purring, wondering how this night would seem tomorrow morning._

_Hopefully he wouldn't be too embarrassed... or wish to kill me._

***Sesshomaru POV***

I came to myself slowly. A feeling of contentment and protected safety lulled my senses, and it felt perfect, if a little strange. This Sesshomaru, _protected_? An amusing though.

The ability to feel slowly returned to me, and I felt the cloth my 'bed' apparently consisted of, the hardness of the earth beneath it, and…

Arms wrapped around my waist and a warm body behind me?

I froze, utterly surprised and confused beyond belief. The last one to hold me was my father, long before his death (and the birth of the hanyou), and I didn't even allow _him_ to hold me in my sleep. So…

What exactly have I been doing?

My question was answered by an onslaught of memories from the previous evening, which very nearly had me blushing.

For a short while I wondered whenever I should or should not be ashamed of my behavior, but seeing as it could do no good and I was not capable to erase the past anyway (not to mention the fact that it did feel incredible), I decided against being ashamed and moved closer to my seme. I absolutely refuse to admit any snuggling or cuddling.

Then I froze yet again. _My SEME? _My inner youkai accepted the (albeit exceptionally strong and beautiful, but stil) Human as its' _mate_?

Well, that was… unexpected. And quite unconventional. The man was a human, hence he had a lifespan much shorter than mine, he possibly was from a different world, not to mention how there was a huge probability of him rejecting ma proposal, should I decide to make one, and…

_And_, I should really calm down. As in _now_.

- Something on your mind?

Oh. He woke up somewhere along the line, without me noticing. That's… a little embarrassing.

- Good morning to you… - I trailed off, trying to decide on my course of action. He just nuzzled my neck.

- And to you, milord. Sleep well?

I smiled at his words and action, decision made. Now it only needed to be put into action.

- That I did, thank you. – I hugged him with my tail, tickling him in the progress if the surprised chuckle he gave was anything to go by. He nuzzled my neck again, and I sighed in contentment. This was so peaceful. - Kanda-sama?

- Just Kanda, please. Or Yuu, if you wish.

Ah. So his overly-dominating side is reserved for bed activities only. Good. I moved to face him.

- So be it… Yuu. Please refrain from calling me 'milord' as well. I… I was thinking. You expressed your wish to search for a way to reverse whatever brought you to… - _me_. - this place.

He smiled, indicating he understood, then nodded.

- I offer you to be the guest of my home, and to use the library you find there for researching your goal. – He was staring at me, visibly intent on making me admit my hidden motives with nothing but his glare. Well… there goes nothing. – And I would ask of you to give us a chance to get to know each other.

He raised one elegant black (blueish-black, actually, as I only then noticed) eyebrow and I had to fight off yet another blush. Not something I would normally have to do. I once again wondered whether he could have possessed some kind of secret power that made me like this, or if his dominance merely made my submissive streak (which I knew nothing of previously) come to the surface. I sighed, pushing the though aside.

- This Sesshomaru asks you to allow him to court you, even though he wishes you to be the dominant in a possible relationship, Kanda Yuu-sama.

To say he was surprised would be like telling water is wet. Not that he was too obvious about it, oh no. Yet it was somehow… endearing to see him like that.

It made me smile.

***Kanda POV***

His smile brought me out of my stupor, and I finally managed to think about the whole situation I was about to enter by accepting his proposal. If I decided to accept, that is.

First of all, this was not my world, or time, or _both_. I was not supposed to be there. My stay was not for forever, not even until the end of my lifespan. He accepted this fact. Would I be able to leave him, should I decide to go with his proposal? Probably. Knowing me, yes.

Secondly. He was a demon. A very much humanoid dog-demon, the Lord of the Western Lands (whatever that meant), whit a big, fluffy white tail. Which was surprisingly cute… erm, yeah. And I was a human (despite all of the rumors a specific usagi started), albeit a decidedly strange and unnatural one, with one way too long lifespan for its' species.

All right, no problems there.

Third. I barely knew him. Then again, I have already made… have already had sex with him.

Fourth. He said he would allow me to use his library for research during my stay. During which he would court me.

Fifth. He wanted to engage me in a relationship (in which I would be the dominant, though I got the feeling it would only be hold inside of the bedroom, not that I minded). A relationship meant bonds, emotions, one usually had to work to keep it going, and I didn't normally understand relationships all that well. Hell, it took me months to notice the usagi and Moyashi were an item.

'Krory' and Lenalee were another story, I knew about that within the hour. Along with any and everyone within the range of Komui's shouting.

So. Would I be able to try and work on having a relationship with the demonic Lord?

I focused on the inuyoukai (noticing only then how I was starring at him the whole time) finding his smile to be a little less radiant, his stance ever-so-slightly defensive, waiting for my answer.

Probably anticipating rejection.

It made me feel guilty to think this sweet beauty would be hurt because of me. Which in turn made my decision all the easier.

With surprisingly little effort, I smiled back at Sesshomaru.

- I would be honored to accept your offer, Lord Sesshomaru. – I planned on bowing, or doing something that could have been seen as such, since we were still lying on the ground, but I was prevented by him yanking me towards him and proceeding to kiss me passionately. Imagine that.

I laughed in delight and amusement, earning myself a bite on my lower lip.

- Ow! – I bit back, making him gasp. – Behave!

- Yes, Yuu-sama. – He gave me another smile, then tried to get up. He couldn't, however, so he just glared at me past his pained grimace as I smirked at him, feeling decidedly smug. – We should get going before something unpleasant comes this way. Do you mind?

And so, I spent my morning grinning smugly while helping one discreetly sulking and most possibly embarrassed inuyoukai around.

And deciding I liked it. Very much so.

***Sesshomaru POV***

My back hurt. I knew it would, but not that it would be _this_ bad!

But Yuu kind of made up for it with that massage and breakfast (how he managed to hunt down thre rabbits in two minutes, I do not know. Especially as he even got some herbs for me on the way.) and all the kisses he bestowed upon me.

Kind of.

At last we were dressed and ready to proceed, and I gestured him to come to me. He obliged, and I just took hold of him and flew. It was quite amusing, the way he yelped and clung to me at first, then began to relax almost instantly, not quite loosening his hold on me, but adjusting it so we were both comfortable.

And he laughed.

He laughed in delight as we flew across the sky over my lands, so high up he could have died had I decided to let go of him (not that I so much as considered it). And yet he laughed, squeezing me to show his gratitude, obviously ignoring or not minding the fact he was relying on me. I hoped to Inari it would be the later. Despite accepting him as my seme, hence accepting my submission, I still wished to continue on with my life without giving up too much… but I was more than happy to accommodate it according to Yuu's wishes.

Which might seem to be contradictive, but I think it actually had a huge chance to happen. My seme was (or at least seemed to, but I hoped he _was_) an unusual one.

He seemed to strengthen my theory as he not only didn't comment on Jaken's (rather loud) exclamations about my 'finding a plaything of good quality even though he was a human' further than a deadly glare (which made the kappa shut up, thankfully), but accepted the flowers Rin gave to him with good grace as well. He didn't even grimace as she put them in his hair, and even went as far as playing with her. It was… peaceful, I think.

And quite disturbing as I realized I had had maternal feelings towards Rin for some time already. How did _that_ happen?

And why did I have to… submit to a human (to Yuu) to notice it?

Oh well… It's not like I actually minded. Excluding the part where I really did not want to meet up with any of my ancestors after my death… or before.

Then again, the lover of my father was a human woman…

I really didn't want to think about it.

In the end, as I helped Rin mount Ah-Un I ended up wondering how much more realizations and changes are bound to happen now. And whether I should dread or anticipate them.

Remembering my family, dead and alive, I settled for dread… while discreetly enjoying the feel of Yuu pressed against me as we once again flew across the sky.

And this time, Rin laughed along with him.

Wow. I did it. Reward me by reviewing ?

*singing* Pre-hess the button, press the button, oh yeah ~


End file.
